Blue Line
by Bacop1
Summary: Talice Fic Tasha's graduating and will be a full fledged Officer with the LAPD. How will her new career transform her role? Will Alice be able to accept Tasha joining the Blue Line?
1. Chapter 1

Alice rolled over in bed only to find an empty spot where Tasha had fallen asleep beside her. Since Tasha started the LAPD academy Alice had become accustomed to waking up alone.

Some mornings, like this one, Alice just did not have the energy to wake up before sunrise to see Tasha out the door.

She rolled to her side and smiled as she stretched her arms. Stamina +9 points should be added to the pro side of her list for Tasha. She had no idea how after a full day of physical training, defensive tactics and academy life her girlfriend was still able to make such wild and reckless love to her at night....and still be up before dawn to do it all over again.

She thought back to some of the most memorable and awkward days over the last 6 months of Tasha's training. She'd never forget the first week of hell Tash endured. She remembered rubbing Ben Gay into Tasha's muscles and watching her fall asleep as she contemplated why the hell Ben Gay was Ben Gay and not Ben Straight or anything else.

She remembered the first time Tasha came home in her recruit uniform rather than her business attire. She also remembered that Tasha barely protested about the uniform being freshly pressed when that uniform ended up in a heap on the floor.

She remembered the day Tasha came home after being pepper sprayed. She also remembered,painfully, that pepper spray can remain on someone's skin even after a shower.... ouch.

She recalled the first day that Tasha came home from the range smelling of gun smoke. And she remembered that she hoped to never smell that smell again.

She remembered Tasha's smile as she came home from driver's training, talking a mile a minute about pursuits and lights and sirens.

She also remembered the day Tasha came home with tears in her eyes over the day the recruits learned about child abuse investigation. She remembered that this day was the first one she was truly proud of Tasha and what she was doing.

Lastly Alice remembered watching the news. She found herself looking for stories about the LAPD just as she had looked for stories about Iraq when Tasha was in the Army.

Alice stood up and wrapped a soft robe around her body headed to the kitchen for some orange juice. As she opened the refrigerator it amazed her seeing the red 'x's' on the calendar counting down the days until Tasha's graduation. She had one week left.

She heard her IPhone ringing in her bedroom so she rushed to pick it up. It was Shane.

"Shane, what's up?"

"Hey Al, can you meet me at the Planet...say in an hour?"

"That depends if your shadow is gonna be with you." Since Shane and Jenny's hookup they had been almost literally attached at the hip.

"Yeah Al, Jenny's in Seattle this week remember? She's doing that writer's workshop."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Kay."

They hung up simultaneously.

Alice's phone rang again.

"Fuck me!" she exclaimed.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Piescewki?"

"Speaking?"

"This is Ofc. Lewis with the LAPD how are you today?"

"Um fine I think..."

"Ma'am the reason I'm calling is that Recruit Ofc. Williams is slated for graduation and all of her paperwork seems complete, but she has you listed on some forms here as her beneficiary and emergency contact."

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed fearing the worst.

"No no ma'am Recruit Williams is fine, but she neglected to add your date of birth on a few forms here."

"Oh, thank God. You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry about that."

Alice gave the officer her date of birth and hung up the phone.

She sat down with her head in her hands. She and Tasha had been through some rough times. They had ultimately concluded that they were certain they were better together than apart...but being listed as officially connected to Tasha spooked Alice to say the least. Tasha hadn't even asked her if it was okay. Part of her wanted to be thrilled that Tasha believed so strongly in their relationship, but the other part of her was agitated that she wasn't consulted.

Alice rubbed her hand on her forehead and walked slowly into the bathroom. She needed a shower, a cup of coffee and advice from her closest friends as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice slumped onto a couch at the Planet.

She was so confused. She was so happy that Tasha felt comfortable enough to list her on her LAPD files but was also really scared. Something that big was a real commitment. It was real. It was a tangible connection that could not be broken. Hell it was an engagement ring without the shine of a 2 karat princess cut diamond.

Alice knew she loved Tasha. She never felt this secure or alive ever before. She was just.... well she didn't know what. She was happier and madder about this than she'd ever been in her life. She didn't know whether to kiss Tasha senseless or put her in that headlock she's shown her the previous week.

Kit made her way over to Alice.

"Hey girl!."

"Hey Kit."

"Why so blue girl?"

"Oh it's nothing Kit, just stuff ya know?"

"I hear that. But hey on a happier note I got the mug-shot background for Tasha's graduation partay! Figure we can set it up near the bar at Hit so everyone can get their celebrity prison picture. And....I got tons of those plastic handcuffs for everyone to play with!"

"Oh that's awesome Kit." Alice said less than enthusiastically.

"Girl what's wrong with you? Did you get that pepper spray stuff in your eyes again?"

"No Kit...it's just..."

"Well? Common girl spit it out."

Just then Shane sat down.

"Hey Al."

"Un uh girl she cant talk to you until she tells me what to do about these handcuffs I ordered." Said Kit.

"Um-ok." replied Shane confused.

"So spill it girl."

"Well it's just that Tasha-you know now it sounds stupid in my head and it'll be even stupider if I say it out loud." Alice said.

"What'll be stupid?" asked Tina and she and Bette approached from across the room.

"Holy crap, is this all we ever do is come here and talk?" cried Alice.

"What's wrong with the Planet?" said Helena in her perfect British accent as she sat down next to Shane.

There was no answer.

'What's going on?" Helena asked Kit.

"Girlfriend has something on her mind and won't spill it."

"Okay okay. Great. Everyone's here. Wonderful. Maybe I'll just call Max and ask him to film this for a podcast."

"Alice." Bette interjected.

Alice looked up with tears in her eyes. Bette sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" Bette asked softly.

"Tasha. She put me on her LAPD forms as a beneficiary and next of kin and all these other things and didn't even ask me. She just did it."

"And you're mad?" asked Tina.

"She should have asked me! I mean what the hell? Was she ever gonna tell me? I mean really. So what I get a phone call in the middle of the night that she's hurt or she's dead and that's it right? I just go with the program Alice."

Tears were rolling down her face.

Her friends surrounded her offering their support.

Helena joined her on the couch. "Alice I think this was something she did out of love, no?"

"It's not the point."

"Aw baby girl don't cry." Kit added.

"Al-I think maybe you're just a little scared." Shane added softly.

"I got that phone call today and I thought something had happened...and I...."

Alice put her head in her hands.

"I just can't do this again. She graduates in a week."

Alice stood up.

"And then this is for real. She isn't going to the academy she'll be out there." She said as she pointed out the door.

"She'll be out there on the streets where there are drugs and guns and gangs and people who will want to hurt her and I can't..."

"Alice." Bette interrupted her. "Honey-Tasha is strong and well trained. She will be okay."

"Have you talked to her about this?" Tina asked.

"Not yet. She won't be home until late."

"Talk to her." Tina said softly.

"I will." Alice said.

"And then call me. Cause I need to know if I need to send 500 pair of plastic handcuffs back." joked Kit.

Alice laughed.

"Thanks guys." She said softly as she wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

________________________________________________________________

Alice sat cross legged on her sofa. She felt a sense of deja vu' as she watched the news in her pajamas. Each story got worse. From gang violence, to a missing child, to stolen car chases.

Alice sighed as she took off her glasses and set them on the coffee table. She turned off the tv and laid down.

Just then she heard the door lock turn. She sat up and couldn't stop the slow smile that came across her face as Tasha entered the door. She stood up to greet her but noticed the huge duffel bag that her girlfriend carried.

"What's all that?"

"All my gear."

"Wow- that's like.."

"A lot I know."

Alice looked down at Tasha's boots and pants and noticed that they were extremely muddy. The left knee of the pants were torn.

"What the heck happened?"

"Just one of my test practicals. Had a foot pursuit and tackled an instructor." Tasha said as she smiled.

"And this was fun for you?" Alice asked incredulously.

Tasha laughed. "Yeah kind of."

Alice shook her head.

"You're nuts you know. Don't expect me to sew those pants."

"Don't worry about that." Tasha said grinning. She walked over to the duffle bag. On top was a garment bag which she opened. She pulled out a full LAPD uniform. "Cause I'll be in this soon."

"Check you out." Alice said.

Tasha smiled and waked over to Alice.

"What?" said Alice

"Mmm you know what." Tasha said as she wrapped her arms around Alice's waist.

Alice closed her eyes as Tasha stroked her hands up her arms and slowly began to kiss her neck.

As she opened them, she caught sight of the dark blue uniform laying across her couch.

She knew she had to talk to Tasha. Now.

Alice pulled away and immediately saw the confusion in Tasha's eyes.

"Tash- I need to talk to you."


End file.
